My First Kiss
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: This is the story of Kid's first kiss. NOT BASED OFF OF THE SONG. better than it sounds R&R and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**ok this will be a one-shot maybe two-shot if I get enough reviews XD doubt I will but enjoy anyways! NOT BASED OFF OF THE SONG!**

_My First Kiss_

Kid sat in his living room among his best friends Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Maka. He smiled to himself as he saw everyone laughing, especially after the death of Kishen Asura. Everyone was at ease.

"That's just amazing Blackstar, to think you couldn't become any more stupid than you already were." Liz said clapping her hands as she got up to grab the popcorn from the microwave. She came back out with two bowls of popcorn and an empty bottle.

"Liz what's that for?" Maka asked raising an eyebrow, letting her attention leave her newest read. Everyone turned to Liz.

"A simply game of truth, dare or kiss. Everyone's playing! No escapes!" Liz yelled noticing Maka trying to get back into her book.

"Fine by me. Tiny-tits could use more kissing experience." Soul said nudging his partner who blushed and hit him over the head with a book.

"I have more experience than you would think." She said making a pouty face(*1*).

"Wait, you've been kissed already?" Soul asked quickly gaining consciousness.

"Woah! Not yet jealous boy, we need the bottle to land on Maka for that to happen, plus I bet all of us have lost our kiss virginity by now!" Liz said. "Even him." She said pointing a finger at Kid. He blushed a very light crimson.

"Like Maka said, I have more experience than you think." He said defiantly.

"Damn you suck." Liz said rolling her eyes. "Okay rules of the game. Kiss is a kiss a dare is a dare and if you chose truth the asker is allowed to ask as many questions it takes to reach the answer he or she wants." Liz said quickly spinning the bottle. "PATTY! Truth, dare or kiss!" Liz said.

"DARE!" Patty screamed loudly.

"I dare you to smack Blackstar's butt." Liz said nodding towards the obnoxiously loud 'star'. Patty nodded and smacked his butt so hard he fell off the couch.

"Ow..." He said under his breathe.

"Alright Patty, you spin." Patty smiled and spun the bottle so it landed on Kid. He sighed with defeat.

"I had a feeling it would end on me. Well I feel if I chose kiss I'm going to have to make out with Blackstar-"

"HEY YOU WOULD LOVE TO HAVE THIS GOD KISS YOU KID!" Blackstar screamed standing on the couch again. Maka chopped him unconscious for a little while.

"And if I chose dare I know that you will ask me to make a complete asymmetrical wreck of my house so I have to chose truth." Patty began to tap her chin then she raised her finger in victory.

"How did you meet the girl that gave you you're first kiss!" Patty said paying full attention to Kid. He sighed and told the memory to his friends.

_~12 years ago, Kid is about 4~_

_"Hey!" A girl wearing a small pink overall dress said running up to Kid. She was holding a small stick she called her training scythe in one hand and some candy in the other. "You look upset, why are you sitting on the swing set alone?" She had asked him tilting her head slightly._

_"Because no one wants to play with Death." Kid said folding his arms over his chest. He heard the girl squeal and looked up to see her smiling and blushing a little._

_"I would love to play with you! I'm going to be a meister any way so I will have to serve Death! Come on we could play blocks together!" She said dragging him off of the swing set. "Want some chocolate?" She asked with a cute baby smile. _

_Kid smiled and accepted the chocolate. "I'm Death the Kid, but call me Kid. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile. The girl handed over her chocolate and giggled again._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-" _

_~Present~_

"That's when we were called in since recess was over. We became best friends since we graduated that school." Kid said shrugging his shoulder. Blackstar got bored so Tsubaki took him home while the rest of the gang was looking at Kid.

"That's so cute!" Liz said squealing like a fangirl. "Ask him more stuff about how he meet this girl!"

"What about her name?" Patty said causing Kid to pale.

"NOOOO!" Liz screamed to Patty. "Not yet, we must save that for the end! How about... OH! How about his fondest memory from her!" Liz asked Patty. Patty nodded her head and pointed to Kid waiting for him to answer.

"Fine." He said.

_~8 years later, Kid's about 8~_

_Kid had a small smile on his face as he skipped down the hallway. It was his 8th birthday and due to his symmetry OCD this was his favorite birthday. His smile grew when he saw his best friend drawing in the corner of the class._

_"Hi Kid!" She said her smile growing at the sight of her best friend. She then quickly returned to her drawing._

_"What are you doing?" He asked her with a small laugh._

_"I'm planning your birthday gift stupid." She said in a friendly manor. "I've been working on it forever, so if you don't like it I will beat you with it." She said in a harsh tone before laughing again._

_Kid had spent the rest of the day with her. They worked together during math as well as almost got into a full blown fight over a book topic(Kid laughed to himself when remembering this topic), and even sat next to each other during science. A simple time when they learned about electricity and not about dissection. _ _Lunch was when he received his birthday gift._

_"Are you ready?" The girl asked over joyed. _

_"Yes." Kid was able to say before he was pulled towards the swing set by the girl. She sat him down on the swing where they had meet._

_"Close your eyes!" She commanded reaching into her coat pocket. Kid sighed, but followed her instructions. He felt her grab his hands and spread his fingers apart. He felt her put something on each hand. He wanted to open his eyes, but she hit him lightly on the head._

_"What was that for?" He asked eyes closed tight._

_"You tried to peak! Don't open your eyes yet, I still have one more thing!" She said dropping something else in his hands. "You can open your eyes now!" She said joy evident on her voice._

_The first thing Kid saw was the chocolate bar, the same kind of chocolate bar she gave him when they first meet._

_~Present~_

"But the real gift..." Kid said as he pulled off on of the skull rings from his finger then the other (to be symmetrical). "Was these." He said shaking them in front of everyone's faces.

"You must have really liked her to keep them." Kid nodded his head.

"She moved away a couple of years later... ever since she had left I kept on re-sizing these so they would fit. These were one of the three things she had left with me." He said with a sigh as he put the rings on his fingers. "No matter how far away she was, I kept these, the tree and the kiss with me forever..." He said with a sigh again.

"The tree?" Patty asked.

"That's where she had engraved our names with a small pocket knife she had gotten for her birthday from her Uncle. It's also where we held our first kiss." He said with a small smile.

"Spill." Liz said simply grabbing a bowl of popcorn. Kid sighed before beginning his story.

~_6 years ago, Kid's about 10~_

_Kid was in class sitting next to the girl he had grown extremely close to over the years. He had memorized everything about her features, personality, characteristics, logic... everything a person could know about someone else he knew about Maka. He could finish her sentences and vis-versa so he was able to tell when something was wrong._

_"Are you okay?" He asked her when he sat down next to her at lunch that day. She just shook her head no and tried to hide her face in a book she was reading from. "Please tell me, I'll be able to help you. I swear I will kick the sorry guys butt that made you feel this way." He heard the girl giggle next to him._

_"Then feel free to kick both my mother and my father." She said a tiny tear escaping from her eye. Kid quikly whipped it away. Another thing about their friendship was that he was the only one to ever see her cry, it always upset him when she did._

_"What's wrong?" He pressed on._

_"My parents are moving away. They are getting a divorce and are moving away.(*2*) Kid my father's taking me with him. We're moving far away, I won't be able to see you." She said burring her head into his shoulder. "I'm leaving tonight Kid." She sighed into his shoulder._

_"It's okay, we still have today. We'll enjoy it while we can." He said a sad smile gracing his face._

_"I'd like that. Kid? Can we meet up at our spot after school today? Please?" He heard her plead into his shoulder. He nodded his head again not wanting to let go of his dearest friend. They went along with the rest of this day in complete ignorant bliss. They went through the day as if they would see each other the next day like always. The only difference was she would not be in her usual desk anymore._

_"I'm going to miss you Kid." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. They were sitting in a tree over looking the playground where they first meet. "Can I ask a huge favor from you?" She asked after a small moment of silence. Kid nodded down to the girl that sat next to him on the tree, head on his shoulder._

_"Anything." He said. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times wondering how she should say what she wanted to ask, then let it all slip out._

_"Kid, I want to tell you that you're the only guy I have ever trusted. You are my best friend and to say it in all honesty the one person I feel actually complete around. I know it sounds so cliche by adding the last part I just had to say it." She said hitting him when he laughed at her._

_"Well the feelings are mutual." Kid said smiling at her. He gave her a quick hug._

_"See, when I move I'm going to grow up and so will you Kid. I don't want to get this close to another guy again, I don't want to be spoiled by another guy." She said wrinkling her nose._

_"What are you saying?" Kid asked nervously._

_"I don't want to share my first kiss with another guy. Can I share my first kiss with you in case we never meet again?" She asked trying to avoid his eyes._

_"I wouldn't mind that at all. I would have gotten your coddies(*3*) if you had them by now." He said punching her in the shoulder. She laughed her sweet laugh and looked at Kid. _

_~Present~_

"That's when we kissed. I still remember it to this day. She tasted of honey and caramel. A nice summer breeze, truthfully. I don't remember how long we sat up there, but we stayed in each other's embrace until sundown." Kid said with a sigh.

"Then how does the tree come into play?" Soul, yes Soul who actually started to pay attention asked. Kid looked at Maka who was deep in thought.

"When we jumped off of the tree together she took her pocket knife and carved into the tree our anishalls(*4*) in a heart. Underneath she carved 'site of first kiss'. I walked her home after that and never saw her at that school again." He said with a sigh.

"That... is so... SAD!" Liz yelled/cried as she attached herself to Patty. "What happened to her?" She asked Kid.

"She moved away then came back. I saw her when I first entered the DWMA again. I didn't want to approach her due to fear of her forgetting about me. I thought all of our friendship, all of our _love, _I guess you could call it that, just be gone. Erased from her memory." He sighed shrugging his shoulder.

"We are not done with this! What do you mean you found her!" Liz asked. Kid sighed defeated; he knew where this was going to end.

"I saw her when we enrolled in the DWMA, she is actually the reason why I enrolled when I saw her fighting I knew it was her..." Kid said his eyes on the ground. Liz then sat up straight starting to put the pieces together. "I promised her I would kiss her when I saw her again... I still haven't fulfilled this promise yet." He said looking up.

"Who is she?" Soul asked leaning on the couch behind him thinking of all the girls in the DWMA.

"Do you still like Hershey's Dark Chocolate Maka?" He asked the crying girl in front of him.

**1) I don't know how to spell that but like a stuborn kid sad face... that's the only way I know how to describe it**

**2) I don't care that Maka's mother and father divorced way before she was 10 in this fic they didn't divorce until then, please no hate!**

**3) Coddies are the things girl's have when your a boy and what boys have when your a girl you knwo you would be like ew boy coddies... no idea how to spell that.**

**4)No idea how to spell anishalls, I looked it up and that's what came up. What I meant was if your name is Joe Shmo your anishalls are J.S. (no hate towards anyone named Joe!)**

**Review if you want a second chapter, but this will not exceed a two-shot if you want another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otaku4Life524: Thank you for the complement and I am glad you like this chapter!  
****emoHippy1: Hmmm very close guess as to what would happen in this chapter, yes Soul's jealousy is inevitable ;D  
****xrayxrayx: Thank you and here is the next chapter!  
****icequeen89: Thank you for the spelling lesson (no sarcasm intended I am really happy about that) and I just have to say that I would love you even more if your name was icequeen88 ;D  
****8fangirl8: Wow, more than two chapters... I am sad to say that is not a possibility, I don't like overly fluffy fill up stories, and everyone likes dark chocolate ;D  
****jgal747: Yet again thank you for the spelling (no sarcasm intended) I really suck at it sometimes!  
****aprildragonfire16: Thank you for telling me the story is cute!  
****YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: I love your user name btw and all will be revealed in this chapter!  
****FantasyForever310: And so it shall be...  
****rainfurr26: With me possibilities are extremely endless so expect everything and nothing!**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Forever and Always Ours

"Maka?" Kid asked after he saw her face continue to form small tears. He stood up to go and comfort her when she stood up and walked out. He felt his body turn to ice. "Maka?" He screamed as he began to chase after her, but Soul got to him first.

"You little prick! That first kiss was supposed to be mine! I was supposed to take that away from her and you think I'm just going to let you get her back!" Soul yelled enraged as he threw Kid down on the couch. "Do you know how long it took me to bond with her just to realize that she had been in love with another man this entire time?" He asked enraged as he kicked Kid in the side. "I'M HER WEAPON! SHE IS MINE!" He yelled as he grabbed Kid's collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Loved another this entire time..." Kid said in disbelief. He though Maka had forgotten about him. He thought she had forgotten everything they shared, but the entire time she knew and she was waiting for him to make a move. He didn't know whether to be happy she remembers or to be sad since she might think that he didn't want her to remember. Liz got out of her shock when Soul tried to punch Kid.

"Patty!" She yelled as her sister turned into a gun. She fired at Soul getting him off of Kid. Soul flew across the room due to the soul bullet fired at his chest. It would have just enough dark energy to hurt him, not to kill him. "Are you okay?" Liz asked Kid as she transformed back into her human form.

"No, I just the girl that I've loved all my life walk away from me for a second time... I have to get her back before I lose her again." Kid said getting up quickly he summoned his skateboard and walked past Soul on his way out.

"You know she may never forgive you. She'll crawl back to me and I will get Maka." Soul said smiling from his position.

"I'd rather you get her than I lose her as anything; friend or girlfriend." Kid said with disgust dripping from his voice as he looked at Soul who was clutching his stomach on the floor.

"I bet you don't even know where to go. Ha, you've lost her Kid." Kid kicked Soul in the side.

"Not yet, and I know her more than you think Soul. Can you even name her favorite color?" Kid asked. When he was greeted by Soul's silence he laughed. "An ice blue; the color of a pure untouched soul." He said.

"No one cares about colors." Soul muttered under his breathe.

"They do when you're young and it's a simple thing you share with a friend." He said. "Something you two don't seem to be." Kid threw over his shoulder before leaving his home.

"I'm going to get to Maka first." Soul said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Library." Soul replied as he walked out. Liz sighed as she sat on the coach.

"Did he not just pay attention to anything Kid said?" She asked herself.

"No, it seems Kid's gonna get her!" Patty said holding a giraffe doll up in the air. "KID GETS THE GIRL VICTORY SCREECH! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!(*1*)." Liz sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kid rode on his skateboard to a small candy store on his way to their old school park play ground. He knew this would be the first place Maka would go to when she was upset, but he knew her so long ago he wasn't really sure what to expect. When he went there. He wasn't surprised when he saw no one in the swings. He sighed as he dropped his head. "I can't believe I lost her." He sighed as he ran his fingers over the tree where they shared their first kiss. _Their _tree.

"Why?" He heard a small girl voice say with a sniffle. He looked up in the tree and spotted Maka curled up on a branch, _their _branch. "Why didn't you approach me after you battled Soul and Blackstar?" She asked not looking at Kid. Kid sighed as he climbed up the tree to their branch.

"I was, but when I saw you, you were always with Soul. I thought I lost you for good. I honestly thought you would have a better life with Soul as your best friend than ruining that to have me as your best friend again. You seemed to bond with him so well..." Kid sighed as he looked at Maka.

"Why didn't you approach me?" He asked her after the small period of silence that grew between them.

"You seemed happy with Liz, plus you started having these OCD melt downs that I didn't remember the old Kid having, so I kept doubting myself that it was you... I didn't want to get my hopes up." She said looking up at the sky. Neither of them made eye contact with the other.

"I have OCD because you are perfectly symmetrical (*2*)." He said after the second short period of silence. "When you left you took your perfection and symmetry with you therefore to make the world bearable I had to make everything else symmetrical to fit the missing hole you left. It was simply me trying to remember your beauty." He said with a small blush rising to his cheeks. "I came here everyday until I entered the DWMA to eat dark chocolate and watch the sunset. I always felt more connected to you here."

"I haven't had dark chocolate since I left. I refused to eat it because it reminded me too much of this place." Maka said gesturing to the tree and the park. "I remember on my birthday my papa got me dark chocolate and I ended up running into my room and crying because I couldn't stand to remember us. It would hurt a little to much to know I might never see you again, yet here we are." She said with a tiny bitter laugh.

"Here." Kid said grabbing the chocolate from his coat pocket. "For old times' sake." He said as he grabbed his own bar. Together they bit into the chocolate making a tiny cracking noise. Maka moaned at the taste in her mouth causing Kid and her to blush slightly.

"I miss this." She said leaning her head against the base of the tree as they began to talk. They feel asleep tangled in each others arms on that branch.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Soul yelled as he ran out of the third library he checked that night. It was getting close to midnight and he hadn't found Maka yet. He was about to call it a night when he decided to check out the one place Kid mentioned during the truth, dare or kiss catastrophe. So he began to walk to the park praying not to find Maka there.

"This is so uncool of me to go chasing after a girl. Girls are supposed to chase after me! I'm the lady slayer especially since I can get Blair!" Soul, talking to himself about how much of a man stealer he was, did not hear the soft snores coming from above him. Defeated, he walked home talking about how uncool his meister was.

* * *

"Good morning." Kid said with a sigh. When he felt Maka playing with his shirt as they had slept in the tree. He opened his eyes slowly to see Maka jolt out of his arms when she realized he was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were awake. I didn't mean to fall asleep-" He cut Maka off by laughing a little and pulling her closer.

"I didn't tell you to get off, did I?" He asked as he breathed in the scent of the tree around him as well as the girl in his arms. They stayed like this for a while until Kid heard Maka's stomach growl. "We should get you something to eat and get you home shouldn't we?" He asked.

"Food sounds nice." Maka said with a small smile. Kid jumped off of the tree his skateboard catching his fall.

"Coming?" He asked. Maka jumped down and he caught her. Helping her get balanced on the board with him they flew over to the nearest cafe they could find where they sat, ate and talked.

* * *

"Time to get off." Kid whispered to Maka. Her head was resting on his shoulder buried deep into his clothes and neck. She had her eyes closed peacefully and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He held her by her waste as he got off his skate board. Maka sighed in protest.

"I don't want to go in there. Soul will think I slept with you." She said burying her face deeper into his shoulder.

"Well that is the truth." He said causing her to playfully smack him.

"Not that way." She said rolling her eyes as she pulled away from Kid. She was halfway up the stairs to her apartment complex when she stopped and turned to face Kid.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in his usual worried tone. Maka looked at the ground for twenty seconds before walking back down to face Kid.

"Yes." Kid's eyes widened.

"What? Is it something I did?" He asked scared.

"Yes." Maka said leaning in planting a small kiss on his lips. "You said you wanted to be the first one to kiss me when I got back, so there you go." She said with a small smile. "I should-" Kid leaned in again and they stayed there kissing, ignoring the angry albino that was watching from the window.

"You know you've lost her, but you never really loved her. You just don't like sharing do you?" Soul heard Blair ask in her cat form. After a second Soul smiled.

"That little prick better make her happy." He said turning from the window.

* * *

_10 years later~_

A girl with green eyes and black hair with three white strips was swinging on a swing. Her black dress and pigtails (*3*) were swaying in the wind as her legs pumped back and forth. She was alone as usual.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" The girl stiffened and looked up at the sound of a masculine voice.

"No one wants to play with me. I scare people, it doesn't help that I hit people with books." She said shrugging her shoulders. She looked up at the boy to see he had blue eyes, very white asymmetrical hair and pointy teeth. The boy sat down on the swing next to her.

"No one likes me teeth." He said pointing to his mouth.

"I think they're cool." The girl said smiling at the boy.

"Thank you, I like your strips." He said pointing at her hair. The girl huffed.

"I don't they make be look off balanced." She said causing the boy to laugh.

"They look cool though." He said sticking out his hand. "I'm Jake Eater and you?" He asked the girl.

The girl shook the boys hand. "I am Ava Death(*4*). It's nice to meet you." She said giggling. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on me?" He asked.

"No, this is just where my father meet his best friend... my mother." She said smiling. "Their names are carved into that tree." She said pointing over to the wilting tree. Jake raised an eyebrow at the girl before walking over to the tree and examining the trunk. He looked around and then his hand turned into a blade. Ava ran over to him quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Jake stepped back.

"Adding our names to the tree."

**1) Yes my friend that victory screech is from sponge bob... Shut up I know I'm a nerd! (jokingly said)**

**2) I know Kid was born with OCD I just thought it would fit the story better this way, plus I do hint on his OCD a little in the first chapter. Maka leaving, in this story, is what really pushed him over the edge.**

**3) I didn't realize this until after I typed it. I thought Ava Death looks a little like Wednesday only tinier and adorabler and not completely emo... don't get me wrong though Wednesday from The Addam's Family is literally my all time favorite evil/creepy/epic girl.**

**4) AVA is a perfectly symmetrical name ;D **


End file.
